puzzle_dragons_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Ace is the main protagonist of the Puzzle & Dragons X series. Appearance & Personality Ace is a young boy who is 3/4 human and 1/4 dragonoid. When in his awakening state, his left eye turns red He is energetic, determined, and trusting. As Garnet describes, he can sometimes be too reckless, as when refusing to give up when fighting Lance. Background Ace is a young boy who has a good life in Vienna City until he met Lance, he got inspired of what Lance is, so he dream on becoming strong and be known to the world, with his Tamadra named Tamazo they started their dream and went on an adventure of becoming a strong dragon caller, and that's how his journey started. Synopsis Dragonoids and humans once co-existed together. Ace is the son of Rena and King, a famous dragon caller who mysteriously disappeared many years ago. Ace had no interests in becoming one. On one fateful day, he finds an egg, that hatched, revealing a Tamadora, a monster that has never been found for years since. This Tamadora, or Tamazo (that was his name) was very special indeed. Upon finding him, Ace encounters Lance, a dragonoid his age and a dragon caller, and Devi, a similar Tamadora. This is how Ace's story begins, becoming a dragon caller himself, but facing a potentially dangerous yet interesting road ahead. Abilities & Powers Dragon Caller Abilities: Seeing and manipulating drops. Which is the blood of the earth, thus allowing environment manipulation. They also have a stronger connection with monsters than non-dragon callers Statistics Amplification-Elemental Drops make monsters stronger and heart drops increase regeneration. Possible Creation and Soul manipulation-(Tamazo reference drops creating fruits in episode 25) and when monsters aren't caught they can turn to drops, which Dragon callers can use. Soul Armors: Sun Deity Ra: Light - Type (Current), obtained in " Pure Light Sun Deity " while trying to get his power back as a Dragon Caller. Resistance to Light and dark type attack(via. awaken skill / soul brave: Reduce Light Damage and Reduce Dark Damage. '''Resistance to blindness. Enhance Recovery(via. awaken skill / soulbrave '''Enhanced Heart orbs Enhanced Defense Nullification(via.active skill:Solar lazer) Statistics Amplification-(Leader skill: Ray of the Sun) and (awaken skill:Devil Killer) Flame Deity Falcon Horus: Fire - Type (Previous), obtained in " Surviving the Storm" as Horus Soul Armor, evolved in "The Final Battle" during a battle with Lance. Transmutation of Drops via. active skill: ☀Celestial Eye of Wadjet X Statistics Amplification-(Leader skill: ☀Flame Falcon's Rush) and (awaken skill:Devil Killer) Resistance to Wood and Water type attack(via. awaken skill / soul brave: Reduce Water Damage and Reduce Wood Damage. ' Fire enhancement ''Ancient Green Dragon Knight: Wood - Type (Previous), obtained in "Soul - Armor" was replaced by Horus Soul Armor after "Surviving the Storm." '''Current Monsters: * Tamazo in Original Form (Light) and Tamazo X Awoken Odin (Light/Wood) and Hino Kagustuchi soul armor (Fire) *Leviathan (Water) *Ouka (Fire) *Brave X Dragon (Light) *Dark Dragon Knight (Dark) Other Monsters: *Blue Troll (Water) *White Dragon (Light) *Fairlion (Light) Relationships 'Charo '- Charo was Ace's first friend in Dragoza who accompanied him on most of Ace's journeys. Ace feels supportive toward the younger boy. Ace first thought Charo was a girl when they first met. 'Tiger '- Tiger was Ace's friend, who is in a friendly rivalry with Ace. 'Garnet '- Garnet is an older dragon caller, and when she first meets Ace, treats her in a condescending manner. She often made fun of her failures and mocked him constantly. However, after fighting the Dominion together, she starts warming up toward Ace. Her feelings toward Ace are revealed after she meets Ace after Lance's reversion incident, where she cries, telling Ace how worried she was and how happy she was to see him again. 'Lance '- Ace looked up to Lance in the beginning, and was determined to beat him. However, he kept on losing to him, as Ace describes in "The Frozen Sun." Lance is eventually able to see him as a rival, and the two become friends up until the reversion incident. After the incident, Lance hides from Ace, afraid that Ace will be angry at him, but the two eventually reconcile by defeating Jest together. Trivia * Ace's left eye turns red when he's harnessing the power of soul brave. * Along with Ana, He is in the Puzzle and Dragon game. However, only obtainable when descended. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Callers Category:Drops